Ainz Ooal Gown
|-|Momonga=thumb|378px Resumo Ainz Ooal Gown, anteriormente conhecido como Momonga, é o principal protagonista da série Overlord. Ele é o mestre da guilda de Ainz Ooal Gown , Overlord do Grande Túmulo de Nazarick e o criador do Ator de Pandora . Momonga, ou Ainz Ooal Gown, é o pseudônimo do jogador de Yggdrasil que permaneceu no jogo após a encerração e, como consequência, passou a viver naquele mundo. Neste universo, ele é um dos seres supremos de sua aliança e o único que continuou no "game", sendo considerado pelos seus servos o ser mais poderoso de todos. Características Pessoais Nome : Ainz Ooal Gown ou Momonga Idade : Desconhecida Sexo : Masculino Classificação : Eclipse, Overlord, Elder Lich, Mago Esqueleto, Raça Heteromórfica, Overlord of Nazarick, Aventureiro de Placa de Adamantita. Obra: Overlord Hierarquia Hierarquia: Alto 6-B Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade : 3D Habilidades : Mestre em Artes-Marciais, Mestre Espadachim, Super Força, Resistência, Velocidade, Sentidos Avançados, Percepção Extrassensorial, Clarividência, Telepatia, Teletransporte, Absorção, Magia, Resistência a Magia, Resistência a Venenos, Resistências a Doenças, Criação de Campos de Força, Invocação, Negação, Negação de Resistência Manipulação Elemental ( Manipulações de Fogo, Vento, Gelo, Eletricidade, Veneno e Chamas Infernais ), Indução de Sono, Transmutação, Manipulação de Estatísticas, Manipulação de Informação, Manipulação de Energia, Manipulação de Ácido, Absorção de Energia, Criação de Buracos Negros, Manipulação Espacial, Manipulação Temporal, Manipulação de Mentes, Manipulação de Memórias, Manipulação de Almas, Manipulação de Morte, Negação de Intangibilidade, Negação de Ataques Físicos, Manipulação de explosões, Criação de Portais, Armazenamento Dimensional Poder Destrutivo : Ilha ( Ainz congelou um grande lago, aonde em cálculos o feito foi classificado nesse nível ) | País ( e mais forte que Dragões Lendários, que são ditos capazes de destruir um país por inteiro ) Velocidade : FTL ( foi capaz de reagir aos ataques de Brain, que eram ditos como na velocidade da luz ) Força : Desconhecida ( Ainz pode aumentar suas estatíticas, sendo assim, sua força varia muito ) ' ' Durabilidade : '''Pelo menos no nível da Ilha ' '''Vigor : '''Fisicamente incansável e com mana extremamente alta. '''Alcance :' Variável de acordo com a Magia utilizada. Pode ir de dezenas a centenas de Quilômetros. Fraquezas: Ele é naturalmente suscetível aos elementos sagrados e de fogo, mas pode negar uma dessas fraquezas, dependendo do que está usando. Por causa das restrições de classe, Ainz normalmente não pode equipar a maioria das armas e armaduras, mas ele tem duas maneiras de contornar essa restrição. Ele recebe dano extra de ataques de esmagamento, e O Objetivo de Toda a Vida é a Morte tem uma recarga de exatamente 100 horas. 'Arsenal' 10 Anéis Divina ': Cada um dos anéis é imbuído de um poder diferente. *'Anel de Ainz Ooal Gown ''de classe divina'' : Permite ao usuário se teletransportar livremente entre todos os cômodos dentro de Nazarick. Todos os membros do Ainz Ooal Gown foram obrigados a usar este anel. *'Shooting Star 'classe artefato : Permite ao usuário ativar a magia de classe superior, "Wish Upon a Star" três vezes sem consumir experiência. *Anel que permite ao usuário ressuscitar com pouca perda de exp. *Anel que protege o usuário da detecção por todos os tipos de magia do tipo adivinhação. *Anel que protege o usuário de distúrbios de comportamento. *Anel que suprime a aura passiva de medo de Ainz, que pode até causar medo extremo em inimigos normalmente imunes a ele. *Mais quatro anéis com efeitos desconhecidos *'Manto 'Divina: Tem um Efeito Aura Caótico, fazendo com que uma aura vermelho-escura se levante dos pés, uma aura que parecia turbulenta e sinistra. Cajado de Ainz Ooal Gown ''da Guilda:'' Esta arma artificial expele um vórtice de aura vermelho-escuro quando retida. Às vezes, formaria a face de um humano em agonia e desmoronaria. Era tão vívido que parecia que você podia ouvir suas vozes de dor. A equipe tem sete cobras gravadas com pedras preciosas de um artefato da classe Divina. Cada um com uma habilidade única e o poder de invocar monstros de nível 85 e acima, uma vez por dia. Por pertencer a uma série inteira de itens, após a coleção completa, pode-se exibir seu imenso poder. Ainz hesita em usá-lo porque como é uma arma de guilda, se for destruída, a guilda de Ainz Ooal Gown será dissolvida. Ainz geralmente carrega uma réplica oca sem habilidades especiais. Equipamento Dark Warrior : 'Ele usa armadura preta de jato e gêmeos. Sem guerreiro perfeito, Ele tem a habilidade física de um nível 35, mas ainda pode usar magias e habilidades de nível baixo. Com um guerreiro perfeito, ele ganha as habilidades físicas de um guerreiro de nível 100 e pode até mesmo lutar contra um demônio de nível de dificuldade extremamente alto (Jaldabaoth). Apesar de suas técnicas serem ásperas e ele não usar nenhuma habilidade de artes marciais, seu grande poder não parece ter um problema com isso. No entanto, o estilo de luta de Ainz tornou-se devidamente habilidoso e em sincronia com seu poder físico ao usar o feitiço "Perfect Warrior". *'Máscara de inveja: Um item de feriado YGGDRASIL concedido àqueles que se conectaram no horário durante o dia da véspera de Natal entre 7h e 22h e tocaram por mais de duas horas. Infelizmente, este item é inútil em batalha, não proporcionando efeitos especiais, embora fornecesse a ele um disfarce para esconder sua aparência de mortos-vivos. *'Dark Armor Warrior:' Esta armadura é criada para o seu Personagem Aventureiro "Momon the Dark Hero" pelo feitiço, Create Greater Item e tem muitos outros requisitos. Diz-se que a dureza da armadura é comparada ao Adamantium. Porque foi criado por magia, ele ignora as restrições de classe de Ainz. *'Greatswords gêmeos:' As duas espadas são criadas pelo feitiço Criar Item Maior para sua Personagem de Aventureiro principalmente, empunhando uma em cada mão para combate corpo a corpo como um guerreiro. Porque eles foram criados por Ainz, eles são facilmente renováveis, então eles podem ser usados como armas de arremesso. *'Frost Pain Modified:' Após fazer modificações com a arma original, Ainz foi capaz de convocar esta arma de sua dimensão de bolso para ajudá-lo em sua batalha contra Demiurge. Causa dano de gelo ao longo do tempo, reduzindo lentamente as habilidades físicas do alvo e pode liberar uma explosão de congelamento de curto alcance. Como esta arma é muito mais forte do que a réplica original, seu poder era grande o suficiente para até mesmo suprimir o efeito hellfire de Demiurge por um período de tempo. *'Stilettos' : Após saquear o equipamento de Clementine logo após sua morte, Ainz começa a empunhar quatro dessas armas perfurantes na arena imperial. Ele foi mostrado para utilizar um deles habilmente contra o Marcial, antes de derrotá-lo. Eles podem ser imbuídos de feitiços que ativam quando apunhalados em um inimigo, permitindo que ele derrote o Lorde Marcial com fogo e feitiços de ácido por dentro. 'Técnicas' thumb|372px *'Competência na linguagem do mal' *'Crie Undead High Tier (até 4 / dia):' Ainz pode criar um Eyeball Corpse ou um Pale Rider usando essa habilidade. Se Ainz usasse seus pontos de experiência, ele poderia até criar monstros de nível 90. (Overlord Wiseman / Grim Reaper Thanatos). *'Criar Undead de Camada Intermediária (até 12 / dia):' Ainz criou o Cavaleiro da Morte, Jack, o Estripador e o Coletor de Cadáveres usando essa habilidade. *'Criar Undead Low Tier (até 20 / dia):' Ainz pode criar um Wraiths ou Bone Vultures usando esta habilidade. *'Alma escura' *'Sabedoria das Trevas:' Permite que o usuário aumente o número de magias que pode aprender experimentando um evento ritual de sacrifício. Também pode ser usado para aprender uma única magia do cadáver de um jogador inimigo. Isso permite que Ainz saiba muito mais magias do que normalmente é possível; ele pode até aprender e usar feitiços sagrados. *'Aura do Desespero I:' Tem chance de causar Medo. *'Desespero Aura II:' Tem uma chance de causar pânico. *'Desespero Aura III:' Tem uma chance de causar Confusão. *'Desespero Aura IV:' Tem chance de causar Insanidade. *'Desespero Aura V:' Tem chance de causar morte instantânea. *'Elétrico, Veneno, Invalidação de Gelo' *'Resistência de Repelência de Alto Nível III' *'Invalidação Mágica de Alto Nível III:' Anula todas as magias de nível baixo. *'Invalidação Física de Alto Nível III:' Anula todos os ataques de baixo nível (abaixo do nível 60). *'Bênção Imortal:' Pode sentir outros seres mortos-vivos. *'Toque Negativo:' Causa dano de tipo negativo ao objeto sendo tocado, atacado ou atacado por Ainz, reduzindo permanentemente suas capacidades físicas. Adquirida pelo Élder Lich, suba de nível. Pode alternar On / Off. *'Guarda Negativa' *'Bênção Negativa' *'Danos no status Ⅳ' *'Reduzindo a Resistência da Arma V' *'Visão Mágica Reforçada:' Ver Através. *'Resistência à Arma de Impulso V' thumb|left|382px *'Absorção' *'All Appraisal Magic Item:' Identifica os efeitos mágicos de um item. *'Casulo Anti-Vida' *'Golpe Astral:' Dispara um fluxo de agulhas azuis brilhantes da mão do lançador. É eficaz contra seres etéreos, gasosos ou intangíveis. *'Magia Aumentada:' Um modificador que aumenta o nível de feitiços para o nível mágico atual do lançador, permitindo que eles ignorem resistências mágicas incompletas e aumentem os efeitos de um feitiço de nível baixo para um nível viável. *'Black Hole:' Magic que cria um vazio que absorve os inimigos dentro com gravidade esmagadora, e também consome luz. *'Abençoe o Lançador de Magia' *'Body of Effulgent Beryl:' Feitiço de 10º nível. Reduz o dano do tipo de ataque. Se o usuário reativa essa magia durante a duração, ela nega um único ataque do tipo strike. *'Chame o Grande Trovão:' Evoca um grande raio que continuamente choca o inimigo por um curto período de tempo. *'Charm Person:' Manipula a mente do alvo para fazê-los pensar que o conjurador é um amigo próximo. No entanto, eles só aceitarão pedidos que farão de bom grado por um amigo. *'Invisibilidade Completa:' Um feitiço que era muito superior a um feitiço de invisibilidade normal. Ainz torna-se completamente invisível para qualquer um, a menos que eles usem magia especializada para vê-lo. Somente os mortos-vivos mais bem classificados, com classes focadas na percepção, podem ver através do efeito dessa magia. *'Amnésia de Controle:' Feitiço de 10ª Camada. Controla a memória do alvo. Por causa de seu alto custo astronômico, Ainz só pode manipular memórias de até dez minutos. No entanto, se ele está apenas vendo-os, ele pode ver memórias anos de idade. É mais eficaz quanto menos o alvo resiste. *'Criar Item Maior' Permite que a Ainz crie armas e armaduras que sejam aproximadamente equivalentes aos itens no nível 30-35. Os itens criados por este método ignoram as restrições de classe, mas reduzem os recursos mágicos. É assim que Ainz cria as armas e armaduras de Momon, seu disfarce de aventureiro. *'Visão Distante:' Uma forma de clarividência que permite ao conjurador encontrar a localização de um item ou pessoa específica. Mostra ao lançador uma imagem mental da localização de seu alvo. *'Poder Draconico ' *'Morte' Mata instantaneamente o alvo sem qualquer tempo ou requisitos de ativação. É semelhante a agarrar o coração, mas não requer que o lançador esmague o coração e não tenha seu efeito secundário de atordoamento. *'Magia de Atraso:' Um modificador que atrasa a ativação de magias por um período de tempo determinado pelo jogador. Ainz é um dos poucos jogadores que aperfeiçoaram seu uso para que ele possa lançar feitiços durante um timestop e ativá-los no instante em que ele termina. *'Atraso Teletransporte:' Um feitiço que, uma vez ativado, desacelera automaticamente o teleporte do inimigo, notifica o lançador de onde o inimigo está se teletransportando e até mesmo permite algum controle sobre onde ele se teleportará. *'Dragon Lightning:' Atira um relâmpago na forma de um dragão, que então procura seu alvo. *'Mina Mestre à Deriva:' Uma mina invisível que, como o nome indica, "flutua" e trava em alvos que entram em seu alcance. *'Explode Mine:' Uma armadilha mágica que explode quando está perto do inimigo. *'Explosão' *'False Data: Life:' Dá ao usuário a habilidade de falsificar seu HP, permitindo que ele engane os inimigos que tentam medir seu HP por métodos não-físicos. *'Bola de fogo:' Atira uma bola de fogo que queima seu alvo. *'Fly:' Dá ao lançador a capacidade de voar. *'Liberdade' *'Portão:' Um feitiço de alto nível que cria um grande portal bidirecional que pode abrir em qualquer lugar que o lançador quiser, independentemente da distância, e ser mantido aberto pelo tempo que quiser. *'Grasp Heart:' Um feitiço de 9ª camada que permite que Ainz remotamente pegue o coração (ou qualquer órgão equivalente) de um inimigo, e esmague-o, matando-o instantaneamente. Isso funciona até em dragões e outros inimigos gigantes. Além disso, se o inimigo não morrer instantaneamente, o feitiço ativará um forte efeito de atordoamento. Isso é dito por Ainz para ser seu feitiço favorito, e por causa do efeito de atordoamento secundário, geralmente é uma aposta segura para usá-lo primeiro em qualquer inimigo que não seja obviamente imune à morte instantânea. thumb|352px *'Gravidade Maelstrom:' Uma bola de gravidade preta em espiral. Se atingir o inimigo, a gravidade intensa fará seu corpo desabar sobre si mesmo, negando a durabilidade. *'Greater Break Item:' Pode ser usado enquanto estiver fora de combate para destruir um poderoso item mágico. Também pode ser usado para destruir edifícios com precisão, mesmo durante o combate. *'Maior potencial total' *'Maior endurecimento' *'Maior sorte' *'Maior Selo Mágico:' Permite que a maioria dos feitiços sejam armazenados em um círculo mágico invisível e flutuante, que pode ser liberado posteriormente. *'Escudo Mágico Maior' *'Rejeição Maior:' Cancela a convocação de criaturas poderosas. *'Maior resistência' *'Maior teletransporte:' Permite ao lançador se teletransportar para qualquer lugar que tenha estado ou possa ver. Funciona instantaneamente e tem o mesmo custo, independentemente da distância. Visões de feitiços de clarividência se qualificam. *'Aura Celestial' *'Chama do Inferno:' Este feitiço dispara uma chama muito pequena que então trancará um alvo e se tornará um inferno que queima qualquer coisa a cinzas com chamas negras. *'Hold of Ribs:' Um feitiço que restringe o movimento de um alvo com um compartimento gigante de ossos. *'Indomitabilidade' *'Muralha do Infinito' *'Essência da Vida:' Identifica o HP atual do alvo. *'Flecha Mágica:' Dispara uma flecha feita de mana amarela brilhante que perfura o alvo. Se impulsionando, as flechas se materializam em um grande grupo e abrigam inimigos. *'Impulsionar a magia' *'Bênção Mágica Chanter' *'Sentinela Mágica: Sagrada:' Dá alguma resistência ao elemento sagrado. *'Essência de Mana:' Identifica o MP atual do alvo, revelando sua aura mágica. *'Manto do Caos' *'Fly em Massa:' Dá a um grupo de pessoas a capacidade de voar. *'Mensagem:' Capaz de falar com uma pessoa por telepatia, independentemente da distância. *'Queda de Meteoros' *'Maximizar Magia:' Um modificador que aumenta o poder e os efeitos da maioria das magias para as capacidades mais altas do lançador, embora sejam menos eficientes em relação ao custo do que o normal. No entanto, ele não aumenta o nível do feitiço. *'Napalm' *'Explosão Negativa:' Envia uma esfera negativa de energia ao redor do corpo do lançador, que se expande por centenas de metros. No entanto, ele faz um dano baixo em comparação com outras magias, por isso é melhor usado contra um grupo de alvos mais fracos. *'Espada de Obsidiana:' Cria uma grande espada de obsidiana que se prenderá a um alvo e se aproximará como um míssil. Tem alta durabilidade e continuará atacando até ser destruído. *'Intuição paranormal' *'Penetrar-se' *'Perfect Unknowable:' Apaga todos os traços não visíveis do rodízio. Quando em combinação com a invisibilidade completa, somente os jogadores de nível mais alto especializados em stealth ou detecção de inimigos seriam capazes de sentir Ainz. No entanto, ele só conseguiu manter o feitiço por cerca de dez minutos. *'Orelhas de coelho:' Cresce duas orelhas grandes que melhoram a audição. *'Reality Slash:' Um feitiço de 10 camadas que corta o espaço para cortar o alvo pela metade. Classe superior em dano, mas consome muita mana. O feitiço é considerado uma versão menor do 'World Break'. *'Repelir Mortos-Vivos:' Um feitiço que cria uma barreira para afastar os mortos-vivos de baixo nível. *'Sentido Inimigo' *'Impulso do sensor' *'Ciclone dos Tubarões:' Um feitiço que invoca um tornado (100 metros de altura e 50 metros de diâmetro). Dentro do tornado há tubarões de 6 metros de comprimento esperando para devorar qualquer um que tenha a sorte de ser sugado para dentro. *'Onda de choque' Dispara uma onda de eletricidade. *'Thousand Bone Lance:' Um feitiço que desenterra uma quantidade incontável de pontas de ossos que atiram no alvo de todas as direções. *'Toque de mortos-vivos' *'Triplet Magic:' Um modificador que permite ao conjurador usar três da mesma magia de uma só vez. *'True Dark:' Causa dano com um grande fluxo de escuridão do céu. *'Verdadeira Morte:' Instantaneamente mata um único inimigo e anula todos, exceto o nível mais alto da magia da ressurreição. *'Magia Gêmea:' Um modificador que permite ao conjurador usar dois dos mesmos feitiços de uma só vez. *'Muro de proteção das setas' Uma barreira esférica que anula todos os projéteis de baixo nível. *'Wall of Skeleton:' Cria uma parede de esqueletos que podem se mover e lutar até certo ponto. Alguns possuem armas brutas. *'Magia de Ampliação:' Um modificador que aumenta a área de efeito de uma magia. *'Cry of the Banshee:' Grito que tem um efeito instantâneo de morte, e também pode ser usado com Widen Magic para cobrir uma enorme área. *'Guerreiro Perfeito:'Um feitiço de transformação que permite que Ainz se torne um guerreiro de nível 100, convertendo-se de suas estatísticas de lançador de mágica para estatísticas de guerreiro. Como resultado da transformação, esta magia vem com outro custo, onde ele é incapaz de usar qualquer outra magia enquanto mantém os efeitos da magia. No entanto, Ainz ainda era capaz de compensar essa fraqueza usando os poderes e habilidades de armas elementares armazenadas em sua dimensão de bolso como Frost Pain Modified, etc. Enquanto nesta forma, ele pode ignorar as restrições de classe, como poder usar a armadura do Campeão Mundial de Touch Me sem sofrer nenhuma penalidade. No entanto, porque ele não tem as habilidades e habilidades especiais de um verdadeiro guerreiro, Ainz provavelmente perderia contra um guerreiro de igual ou maior poder sem o uso de itens especiais divinos ou de classe mundial. *'Time Stop:' Mágica do tempo que pára o inimigo por um período específico e pode ser ativada instantaneamente. O lançador não pode causar dano, mas magias e habilidades usadas durante a parada de tempo podem ser ativadas quando termina com Delay Magic. *'O Objetivo de Toda a Vida é Morte:' Essa habilidade especial é uma das habilidades mais poderosas de Ainz e vem da classe Eclipse, que é uma das classes mais difíceis de obter porque requer a classe Overlord com feitiços especializados em necromancia e morte instantânea. Magia. A classe Eclipse permite que o usuário se torne um verdadeiro lorde da morte, um Eclipse que consome vida. Uma vez ativada, essa habilidade atrasa qualquer um dos feitiços de morte instantânea do lançador por 12 segundos, mas permite que eles ignorem qualquer tipo de resistência - até imunidades ou imortalidade. Ainz usou este feitiço com '(Widen) Cry of the Banshee, e matou tudo em 200m (seres vivos, mortos-vivos, oxigênio, terra, água, etc), transformando a área em um deserto desolado e envenenando o ar. O cooldown dessa habilidade é de 100 horas. Não é possível resistir a esta magia, com o único contador sendo que é preciso usar um item ou habilidade que faria com que eles fossem revividos antes dos 12 segundos passarem. Categoria:Personagens